YunJae Chibi Series :: Make Love!
by junnilicious
Summary: Sequel dari YunJae Chibi: Kiss Kiss!/AU/"Make Love, apaan sih Yunnie hyung?"/Warn: gaje! just read and enjoy :D


**YunJae Chibi Series :: Make Love!**

Cast: YunJae and others  
>Author: junnilicious<br>Cast: YunJae and others  
>Genre: Fluffy<p>

Keterangan umur:  
>Yunho: 11 tahun<br>Jaejoong: 8 tahun  
>SiChul: 12 tahun<p>

**xoxoxo**

.

Hari ini cuaca begitu panas, terik matahari menyinari Seoul di musim panas hari ini. Jaejoong mengayunkan skuter merahnya dengan perlahan, hoodie putih menutupi kepalanya guna melindungi dari sengatan sinar matahari yang terasa begitu panas. Hari ini Jaejoong ingin mengunjungi Yunnie hyungnya, dia merasa rindu dengan pangeran kecilnya itu, padahal baru 2 jam yang lalu mereka bertemu di sekolah.

"Ah~ Joongie baby. Nyariin Yunnie, ya?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong yang ia temui di depan pagar rumahnya. Mrs. Jung baru saja akan berangkat ke rumah tetangganya untuk menghadiri arisan rutin tiap sebulan sekali yang di adakan di kompleks perumahan tempat ia tinggal.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali sembari memamerkan senyum manis, semanis permen lollypop rasa vanilla kesukaannya :)

"Ndee~ ahjumma. Yunnie hyungnya ada?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Mrs. Jung dengan sparkling eyes nya yang sudah pasti memberikan effect tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya langsung, terutama bagi Jung Yunho kecil.

"Tentu sayang, Yunnie ada di kamarnya. Ahjumma pergi dulu, ne?" Mrs. Jung mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaruh skuter kesayangannya di pinggir pohon ek dengan hati-hati, bagaimanapun itu adalah skuter kesayangannya, skuter yang akan mengingatkannya pada skuter merah salah satu tokoh favoritnya. Poh Teletubies.

.

Cklek…

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho yang kebetulan tak di kunci oleh pemiliknya. Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho dan mencari keberadaan pangeran kecilnya itu.

Senyum Jaejoong merekah begitu ia mendapati sosok pangeran kecil nya sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Jaejoong mendekat dan memperhatikan sleeping prince dengan sepasang big doe eyes nya yang berbinar.

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat Yunho yang tengah tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho dan mengecup bibir terbuka itu.

Merasa ada sebuah gerakan, mata Yunho perlahan-lahan membuka, ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang asik mengecupi bibirnya. Yunho tersenyum lalu sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"...Mmpph… Yunnhh.… nnieh…" desah Jaejoong yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho terbangun dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kamu mengambil kesempatan ya, Joongie~" goda Yunho mengerlingkan tatapan jahil pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengambil duduk di pangkuan Yunho, ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika duduk di antara kaki Yunho.

"Yunnie hyung, ajarin Joongie matematika ndee? Joongie ga ngertiiii~" rajuknya pada Yunho sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Yunho dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Tentu Jaejoongie, kapan kita mulai belajarnya. Sekarang?"

"Nanti malam aja, sekarang Joongie ingin es krim!" katanya dengan pose yang di buat tegas seperti polisi lalu lintas. Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah cute Jaejoongie nya ini.

"Oke. Yunnie hyung punya es krim vanilla kesukaanmu. Ayo~"

Kedua bocah tersebut berjalan menuju dapur dilantai satu. Yunho membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil satu kotak es krim vanilla strawberry, tak lupa juga dua mangkuk beserta dua sendok kecil berukuran mini.

"Joongie mau yang Vannila atau Strawberry?" tanya Yunho sambil mulai men'cup es krim di dalam box itu.

"Yang vanilla aja," jawab Jaejoong riang, matanya berbinar menatap gumpalan es krim yang sudah disediakan Yunho di dua mangkuk kecil.

"Kalau begitu Yunnie hyung yang Strawberry." kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan mangkuk yang berisi es krim vanilla pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia mulai memakan es krimnya dengan semangat sampai-sampai lelehan es krim tersebut menempel di sisi bibir merahnya. Yunho yang melihat segera mengambil tissue dan mengelapnya di bibir Jaejoong.

"Yunnie hyung, rasa Strawberry nya enak gag?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang asik menjilati es krim Strawberry di sedok kecil nya.

"Mm." jawab Yunho di tengah-tengah menikmati es krimnya.

"Joongie minta dong hyungie~ ndee? Boleh yah?" kata Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho dengan mata besarnya nya yang berkilauan, imut.

Yunho menaruh sendok nya dan balik menatap Jaejoong yang tengah merajuk padanya.

"Ne.. tapi ada satu syarat nya…" katanya sok bijak. Jaejoong yang terlalu polos tak menyadari ada tipu muslihat di balik semua ucapan pangeran kecilnya itu. Atau dengan kata lain, ada udang di balik bakwan(?)

"Apa-apa? Apa syaratnya hyungiee?" tanya Jaejoong antusias dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya keatas udara berulang kali.

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. "Joongie makan es krim strawberry nya dari mulut Yunnie hyung aja, oke?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan menatap Yunho bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke hyung~" balas Jaejoong tanpa ragu, padahal dia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Yunho.

Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Nanti hyung makan es krim nya dulu, lalu Joongie menyusul, ndee?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk antusias.

Yunho mengambil potongan es krim di sendok nya dan menyuapkannya di dalam mulut, dia tidak segera menelannya. Sedetik kemudian Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mendekat kearahnya dengan menggunakan aba-aba dari tangannya. Jaejoong yang masih tidak mengerti, hanya menurutinya saja, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho yang sedang membuka sedikit mulutnya, Jaejoong dapat melihat lelehan es krim yang menetes di ujung bibir Yunho. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong jadi menjilati bibirnya sendiri, dia begitu menginginkan es krim strawberry Yunho.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong, ia menyelipkan lidahnya dan mengekspor lelehan es krim ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

".. hmmp… hmmfptt…" Jaejoong bisa merasakan rasa es krim strawberry di tengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Yunho. Lidah Jaejoong menyusup di rongga mulut Yunho guna mencari setiap lelehan es krim yang tersisa. Sementara suara decakan, saliva dan lelehan es krim membaur menjadi satu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong dan mengelap lelehan es krim yang bercampur saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir nya, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

"Othoke Joongie-a? lebih enak, bukan?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Ndee~ nanti lagi ya hyung, tapi yang rasa blueberry," sahut Jaejoong bersemangat. Dia sangat menikmati sesi berciuman rasa es krim strawberry dengan pangeran kecil nya itu dan dengan tak sabar pula ia menunggu ciuman berikutnya dengan rasa-rasa yang lainnya; masih ada blueberry coklat, fruits dan rasa lainnya lagi.

"Tentu baby Joongie-a," kata Yunho sambil menjilat sisa lelehan es krim di dagu Jaejoong.

**~ooyjoo~**

Setelah bell pulang berbunyi, Jaejoong segera berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat sebal dan sedih karena hari ini Yunnie hyungnya tidak pulang bersamanya, pangeran kecilnya itu harus mengikuti latihan basket hingga sore.

"JOONGIE-AH" Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Heechul yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

Heechul terengah-engah dan berusaha mengambil banyak-banyak pasokan udara, ia merasa lelah karena terus berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Chullie hyung? Gwaenchanayo?" Jaejoong memperhatikan Heechul yang masih terengah-engah.

"Gwaenchana kepalamu! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti ketika aku memanggilmu, huh? aigo—kaki indahku sakit sekali padahal kemarin sore baru aku lulur~" gerutu Heechul sampil memijat kecil kakinya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Hyungie~ mianhaeyo. Joongie ga denger hyungie memanggilku," sesal Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Aish sudahlah. Oiya, apa kamu melihat Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Bukannya Wonnie hyung sedang latihan basket dengan Yunnie hyung?"

"Mwo? Latihan basket? Aish Choi Siwon, beraninya melanggar janji denganku!" geram Heechul sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kipas pink bergambar kucingnya –HeeBum di depan wajahnya.

"Janji apa si Chullie hyung?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Siwonnie berjanji padaku akan memberitahu arti dari Make Love," jelas Heechul acuh tak acuh, kini ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya yang ternyata sebuah cermin yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink. Dia memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin itu dan tersenyum puas ketika tak ada kotoran atau apapun yang menempel di wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, merasa asing dengan kata-kata yang Heechul ucapkan.

"Make Love? Itu apa hyungie? Nama es krim?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aish. My dear Joongie, kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin aku nanya ke Siwonnie. Joongie paboya~ Huff!," ucap Heechul sebal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatap penuh penasaran padanya.

"Make Love apaan sih? Nanti Joongie nanya ke Yunnie hyung aja ah~" gumam Jaejoong pula kembali berjalan pulang.

**~ooyjoo~**

Malam harinya, Jaejoong kembali bermain ke rumah Yunho, ia juga berniat akan menginap di rumah pangeran kecilnya itu. Sekarang kedua bocah itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal latihan Matematika. Yang lebih tepatnya Yunho lah yang sedang mengajarkan Jaejoong beberapa rumus Matematika.

"Yunnie hyuung~ 4X4 hasilnya 8 kaan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang menyeruput segelas susu putih di mug bergambar beruang, salah satu binatang favoritnya.

"Aigo—salah, Joongie-a. Itu jawaban darimana?" tanya Yunho balik, ia memeriksa buku Jaejoong dan meneliti semua jawaban Jaejoong yang ternyata salah semua.

"Benar hyuungie.. 2X2 hasilnya 4. Berarti 4X4 jumlahnya 8 dong. Joongie udah menghitung dengan jari-jari Joongie sendiri~" ucap Jaejoong sambil memamerkan empat jari di tangan kanan dan empat jari lagi di tangan kirinya, dan kalau Jaejoong menghitung semuanya maka hasilnya delapan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, gemas. Ekspresi Jaejoong yang sibuk menghitung dengan jari-jarinya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, bibirnya yang mengerucut imut sementara pipinya yang sedikit memerah menambah Jaejoong berlipat-lipat terlihat saaaangat manis, cantik dan Yummy(?)

"Omo, itu salah, Jaejoongie. Yang benar hasilnya 16. Sini hyung ajarin caranya," kata Yunho, memulai mengajarkan Jaejoong beberapa jenis perkalian, pembagian dan pengurangan.

Satu jam kemudian, kedua bocah itu sudah terbaring di ranjang milik Yunho dan meninggalkan beberapa buku, pensil, penggaris tas yang berserakan di lantai kamar Yunho.

"Yunnie hyung~" sapa Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan yang membungkus pinggang rampingnya.

"Hm?" jawab Yunho singkat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma Vannila yang menyegarkan disana.

"Yunnhie hyung belum bobo, kan? Joongie ingin nanya sama hyungie~" kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Nanya apa?" ucap Yunho, masih asik dengan kegiatannya a.k.a mengendus-endus leher Jaejoong.

"Make Love itu apaan sih hyungie?" tanya Jaejoong to the point.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan dari Jaejoongienya ini. Jangan tanya Yunho tak tahu arti dari 'Make Love' itu apa, tentu saja Yunho tahu. Karena Jung Yunho terlahir dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebihan, ia selalu ingin mengetahui apa saja, termasuk hal-hal yang berbau biologi yang sebenarnya hanya boleh di ketahui oleh anak yang berumur 17 tahun keatas.

Yang jadi masalahnya. Apakah Yunho akan memberitahukan arti dari 'Make Love' itu sendiri? Mengingat Jaejoongie nya ini terlalu polos dan pure, dan Yunho tentu saja tak mau mengotori kepolosan pikiran Jaejoongie nya ini. Walaupun Yunho bertekad akan memberitahunya suatu saat nanti dan melakukannya dengan Jaejoongie nya.

"Eh? kenapa Joongie nanyain itu, hm?" ucap Yunho sambil memasang wajah polosnya yang imut dengan memamerkan gigi gingsulnya yang begitu menggemaskan [eu kyang kyang]

"Abisnya tadi siang Chullie hyung ngomongin 'Make 'Love' itu si hyungie~ Joongie kan jadi ingin tau juga~" jawab Jaejoong cemberut.

Yunho mengutuki Heechul dalam hati, sudah 2 kali ini pria penggila warna pink itu berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada Jaejoongie nya ini. Yah walaupun yang pertama itu sangat menguntungkan baginya sih.

"Ah.. hmm… Make Love itu artinya… artinya… artinya ber…tarung. Yeaah~! Bertarung! Benar artinya bertarung hahahaha…" kata Yunho tertawa gaje.

Jaejoong mengedip-edipkan mata besarnya, masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Yunho.

"Bertarung?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, lebih memastikan.

"Nde~ Jaejoongie, Make Love itu bertarung, lebih jelasnya bertarung di atas ranjang O.O"

"Eh? kenapa di atas ranjang sih, hyungie?"

"Karena di atas ranjang ada kasur jadi empuk deh." Jawab Yunho ngawur.

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengerti.

"AAH- berarti Joongie dan Yunnie hyung pernah Make Love juga doong? Joongie sama Yunnie hyung kan sering mainan lempar bantal di atas ranjang, ndee?"

Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoongie nya ini, ternyata Jaejoongie nya ini benar-benar innocent. Kyaa~ Yunho jadi gemas sendiri.

"Tentu saja Joongie. Tapi, ada Make Love yang lebih seru lagi loh Joongie-a," kata Yunho tersenyum lucu.

"Eh? benarkah? Joongie mau main Make Love yang itu hyungie~" rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik baju Yunho.

"Nanti kalo Joongie udah 17 tahun, kita main Make Love yang itu. Kalo sekarang nanti Joongie bisa kesakitan. Oke?"

"Masih lama sekali. Huuf!" keluh Jaejoong cemberut.

Yunho tersenyum,"sekarang kita bobo yuk~" ujar Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoongie nya.

Dan mulai saat ini Jaejoong selalu berharap waktu akan cepat berlalu agar dia bisa cepat-cepat berumur 17 tahun dan bisa Make Love yang lebih seru dengan Yunnie hyungnya ini.

**==FIN==**

* * *

><p>Annyeong~! Chingudeul, maap ya kalo sequelna gaje hehe.<p>

Ah ya~ buat adik-adik di bawah umur aka yg masih kecil yang ga sengaja baca ff ini, tolong jangan niru kelakuan YunJae di ff ini ya, ini hanya fanfic mesum saiah aja kekeke xD

.

Thanks for reading ^^;

**-Juni-**


End file.
